Escoger
by Esciam
Summary: "... Ariel rápidamente volvía a estar alegre y entusiasmada pero esa tristeza siempre estaba ahí, lista para volverla a atacar, como olas oscuras en su corazón."


**Para:****eugeart** en LJ.

**Disclaimer:**La Sirenita, al menos esta versión, es de la Disney.

**Escoger**

No eran pocas las veces que se la encontraba mirando hacia el mar. Podía estarse riendo un momento antes o preguntando, con sus grandes ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa, sobre el objeto que primero se le pusiera por delante, o los animales, o la ropa, o los árboles... Y al instante siguiente el brillo se iba, sus labios bajaban y su mirada iba hacia el mar. Dejaba de moverse de una manera tal, que a Eric se le ocurría que apenas se controlaba de salir corriendo hacia el agua, hacia su hogar.

Eric siempre intentaba hacerla salir de esa tristeza enseñándole algo nuevo, dándole un beso, hablándole del mundo o lo que se le ocurriera. Ariel rápidamente volvía a estar alegre y entusiasmada pero esa tristeza siempre estaba ahí, lista para volverla a atacar, como olas oscuras en su corazón.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada triste mientras veía por la ventana hacia el mar. La brisa costeña le movía un poco el cabello, y ella dio un suspiro triste antes de pasarse la mano por éste y terminar jugando con la punta de un mechón. Eric fue hacia ella y Ariel sintió su presencia antes de lo que él esperaba. Corrió a su encuentro, lo abrazó y dijo, sonriente:

―¿Sabías que la vara que usan en los _vailines_se hacen con cabello de cola de caballos? ―empezó a contarle lo que había aprendido ese día.

A Eric le encantaba, porque parecía que a Ariel se le olvidaba que ese era el mundo de él, además, la manera en que explicaba las cosas era realmente encantador. Mal entendía las cosas, o las entendía de una manera que nadie más se le había ocurrido. Estar con ella era descubrir lo maravilloso que podía ser el mundo. ¿O solo lo era porque Ariel estaba ahí para verlo así?

Se lo llevó hacia una mesa, donde lo sentó mientras seguía hablando de los instrumentos musicales. Eric casi olvidó cuál era la mayor razón que tenía para hablar con ella, perdiéndose en la manera como le contaba las cosas, muy entusiasta, sobre su día. Sin embargo, y fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta, había algo muy hondo en sus ojos en ese momento en que pensaba de qué más hablarle. Y Eric recordó cuál era su principal razón para hablar con ella.

―Me han dicho que habías insistido en algo llamado el _perlido_para esta noche. ¿Se trata de una celebración de... donde vienes?

A Eric le costaba pensar en Ariel como un ser mitad pez y que el mundo de donde ella venía era un castillo bajo el mar. Simplemente, era más de lo que su mente podía imaginar. Tal vez no le costaría tanto si ella le hubiera hablado más de su hogar o pudieran ir a él. Sin embargo, como no era así, Eric había seguido el accionar de ella, el de hacer como que ese pasado reciente y lugar tan cercano (los dos igual de inaccesibles) no eran un tema de conversación.

Sin embargo pocos minutos antes, una de sus más allegadas sirvientas le comentó que Ariel había estado muy ilusionada hablando de un _perlido_que, según lo que ella le había entendido, era una tradición que se hacía la noche antes de la boda. Cuando supo que eso no lo hacían en las bodas humanas, la sirvienta le juró que vio lágrimas en los ojos de la novia, antes de que se excusara para irse de ahí.

Y Eric pudo ver que esas mismas lágrimas estaban en los ojos de Ariel, por más que sonrió quitando la vista de él y mirando por la ventana, hacia las estrellas.

―No es nada. Debí saber que aquí es diferente. ¿Me hablas de nuevo sobre cómo será la boda? ¡No te imaginas! El vestido será más lindo que el que me puse la otra vez, y blanco...

Eric le puso la mano en la mejilla y ella dejó de hablar y le miró, sonrojada.

―Dime de qué se trata, y haremos el _perlido_.

Ariel abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió también, esperanzada... Pero la tristeza y las lágrimas salieron casi tan rápido como si primera reacción.

―No se puede. Es algo que se hace en el mar.

―Yo puedo entrar en el mar, sé nadar, tenemos barcos y nos podemos adentrar un poco ―decía él, como a la desesperada―. Puedes hablar con los pájaros, o con tu padre...

―Lo sé, como sé que no puedes hacer el _perlido_. Está bien, eres humano y te he escogido aunque no tengas cola ―le dijo ella y entre más intensa y real era su sonrisa, más lágrimas salían por sus ojos―. Me encanta la tierra, el sol, el aire... todo, pero extraño el mar. Lo conocí de toda la vida, me aburrí de él y ahora me duele que nunca más podré verlo. Pero me haré a la idea.

―Podemos hacer algo, ver como comunicarnos o...

Ella le tomó la mano y se la besó.

―Mañana nos vamos a casar, ya tendremos toda una vida después.

Eric negó y acercó más su rostro.

―No quiero ver tus ojos tristes nunca más.

―Si estás conmigo y me sigues enseñando de este mundo, pronto no lo estaré. Iré a ver a mi familia cada tanto, pero donde estés tú es mi hogar.

Y ella acercó su boca para besarle dulcemente. Eric quiso estar tan seguro como ella, pero sabía que los ojos de Ariel nunca mentían y que su voz no era su mejor guía para conocerla. Lo había aprendido de la manera difícil... Pero también sabía que por más que ella no quería o estaba lista para hablar con él de su tristeza; estaba seguro que lo había escogido por sobre todo lo que conocía, y Eric haría lo posible para que la pérdida valiera la pena.


End file.
